The Last Drop
The Last Drop is a 2006 British-Romanian war adventure film by Colin Teague that went directly to DVD release. Teague teamed up with Gary Young, with whom he had previously collaborated on the British crime drama films''Shooters'' and Spivs. Incidentally, Andrew Howard and Louis Dempsey, who cowrote Shooters alongside Teague and Young, both appear briefly in the film. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Drop# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Characters **3.1 The Allies **3.2 The Nazis **3.3 The renegade Germans *4 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Last_Drop&action=edit&section=1 edit The film is set in the backdrop of World War II, during Operation Market Garden, the largest full scale airborne invasion in history. Corporal Powell (Newbon), an undercover British Intelligence officer, has been given command of a small unit of men, codenamed Matchbox. Their assignment is to retrieve a horde of Dutch gold and art treasures that has been plundered by the Nazis in a seemingly impregnable booby trapped underground bunker. Simple enough, but when Matchbox is shot down short of the drop point their plan goes awry and Powell is forced to recruit the assistance of several colorful characters, including a smart mouthed petty thief (Moran), a drunken bomb disposal expert (Flanagan), and a smooth talking pilot with a keen eye for smooth ladies (Zane). As Powell and his roving band of misfits fight their way through German counterattack, members of the Dutch resistance(Gaskell and Beed) have managed to pinpoint the location of the stolen loot, where it is about to be moved to Berlin by the vile SS Major Kessler (Fox) and his troops. Risking their lives, they communicate this vital information to British Intelligence in a courageous attempt to liberate the occupied Netherlands. At the same time, renegade German forces race to get their hands on the loot as well. It’s a race against the clock, in the midst of a heated battle, ending with an enthralling climax. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Last_Drop&action=edit&section=2 edit Charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Last_Drop&action=edit&section=3 edit The Allieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Last_Drop&action=edit&section=4 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Last_Drop4.JPGNeil Newbon as Corporal Powell*'Corporal Rhys Powell', played by Neil Newbon, is an undercover SOE agent who has been tasked by British Intelligence as Matchbox’s team lead. *'Private Alan Ives', played by Nick Moran, is a smart mouthed petty thief and one of the few surviving members of Matchbox. *'Private David Wellings', played by Rafe Spall, is a naïve medical orderly and one of the few surviving members of Matchbox. *'Private Dennis Baker', played by Tommy Flanagan, is a drunken, somewhat psychotic bomb disposal expert and one of the few surviving members of Matchbox. *'Sergeant Bill McMillan', played by Sean Pertwee, is a battle hardened veteran and one of the few surviving members of Matchbox. *'Flight Sergeant Robert Oates', played by Billy Zane, is a smooth talking Canadian pilot with a strong appetite for women, and one of the few surviving members of Matchbox. *'Benitta' and Saskia, played by Lucy Gaskell and Coral Reed, respectively, are members of the Dutch resistance who will stop at nothing to liberate their beloved country. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Last_Drop3.JPGLaurence Fox as Major Kessler The Nazishttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Last_Drop&action=edit&section=5 edit *'Sturmbannführer Klaus Kessler', played by Laurence Fox, is a ruthless Nazi tasked by the SS with safeguarding the loot. He and his elite team of storm troopers will go to great lengths to keep it from falling into enemy hands. The renegade Germanshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Last_Drop&action=edit&section=6 edit *'Oberscharführer Hans Beck' and Leutnant Jergen Voller, played by Karel Roden and Alexander Skarsgård, respectively, are renegade German soldiers bent on snatching the loot for themselves. Voller has some unfinished business to settle with Kessler, his brother. Category:2006 films